Dangerous To Know
by KrayzeeGlow88
Summary: OotP spoiler! One-Shot: Harry’s been distant since bleep died. When Hermione confronts him, feelings he didn’t know were there start to come out. Song Fic to Hilary Duff’s ‘Dangerous To Know.’


**Dangerous To Know**

****  
Rating (up to PG-13 only): PG-13  
Any warnings to readers (e.g. slash, other ships)? OotP spoiler like WHOA, and very angsty

Summary: OotP spoiler! One-Shot: Harry's been distant since Sirius died. When Hermione confronts him, feelings he didn't know were there start to come out. Song Fic to Hilary Duff's 'Dangerous To Know.'

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not the characters, not the song- well, you get the picture.

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold_  
  
"Harry, it's not healthy to keep everything inside! Why can't you talk to me?" Hermione pleaded with Harry, "Please! You're scaring me." Tears rolled down her face. They sat, facing eachother, in Buckbeak's room at Number 12 Grimmauld place. "Ever since Sirius died, you've just, well... Given up." Now it was Harry's turn to cry. Hermione had never seen Harry cry.  
  
"It's not really about Sirius anymore," said Harry quietly. "Well, that's part of it, but there's so much more."  
  
"Tell me, Harry."  
  
_Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous_  
  
"I can't, Hermione."  
  
_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_  
  
"I can't, Hermione," Harry repeated. "For so many reasons, I just... Can't."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione cried softly.  
  
"Because I'm scared!" Harry burst out.  
  
"What on earth are you scared of?" Hermione said, looking quite alarmed. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you! I trust you more than anybody else in the whole world. I really can't involve you. It's too much for me to ask of you."  
  
_I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we were alone_  
  
"In that case, I have only one question to ask." Harry nodded, and Hermione continued. "What makes you think any of us are better for it? You said it last summer, don't you remember? That it's better to know what going on, even if it isn't pleasant? Do you think I'm too weak to know what's hurting you so much?"  
  
_Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous_  
  
"I can't lie to you," Harry whispered. "Not anymore. Telling you everything would be risking your life. I won't do that. I won't put you in danger again, especially after what happened," Harry sobbed, "at the ministry. You almost died, and I was the only one to blame."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry!" Hermione cried, "I'd never blame you! I admire you so much for what you did. It was brave, and, well... To see that there's someone you love so much you'd risk everything to make sure they're alright."  
  
"What do you think I'm doing right now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, quite confused.  
  
_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_  
  
"Don't you think that it would be a whole lot better for me if I told you everything everything I knew? I'm sure I'd be alot better for it. I refuse to risk your safety for my own peice of mind. That's not only unfair, it's what Voldemort would do. I'm not Voldemort, Hermione, I won't let myself be like him."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry, sobbing. Harry hugged back, harder than he had ever hugged anyone. "I don't want to hurt anymore, Hermione. I just want the hurt to go away."  
  
Hermione pulled away slowly, but moved in once again, and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments, Harry jerked away.  
  
"Hermione! We can't do this! I- I can't do this!"  
  
"And why not?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
"Because everybody I've ever loved has been taken away from me."  
  
"Harry, I'll never be taken away from you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try and stop Voldemort when he comes after you!"  
  
"As if I'm not already a target! I'm your muggleborn best friend- of course he's going to come after me. I won't let the fear of dying stop me from living. That's what he wants, Harry. That's what he wants us to do."  
  
_Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me_  
  
Hermione kissed Harry once more. This time, he did not pull away.  
  
_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_  
  
"Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not today," Harry said as they broke for air.  
  
_Some secrets need to be kept_  
  
THE END


End file.
